The Fate of a Vampire Boy
by Clark the Shark
Summary: So, this is the Sequel to Meltdown, and I am happy to say, it isn't going to involve Finn being heart broken. And, hopefully it will be a lot longer, more drawn out, and WAY more detailed.
1. The Prankster

**Casimir's POV...**

Topaz was with me, as was Carry, and we were running for our lives trying to outrun a very angry Marceline. "YOU BRAT! GET BACK HERE WITH MY BASS!" I had stolen her Bass, and Carry and Topaz were helping me keep it away from her. I offered them both whatever they wanted if they helped me.

"What do I get in return?" I said, floating backwards while facing Marceline, and sticking my tongue out some, grinning. She got even more mad, then roared. I knew she was furious now.

"HOW ABOUT A BROKEN NECK!" She said, speeding up so much that I didn't have time to move. She tackled me to the ground, smacked Topaz to the side, knocking her unconscious. Or, so I thought at first.

"TOPAZ!" Carry yelled, then ran over to her. She held her head, trying to make sure Topaz was okay. I noticed Topaz wink, then Carry smiled and started laughing. She leaned down and kissed Topaz, which made her lose her focus on acting unconscious. I still think that is hot, but the first time I said that, all THREE girls smacked me upside the head and told me not to be a sexist pig like Ice King.

Then Marceline took her bass back. "I have to admit, kid. You sure do have your dad's skills, and you have your mom's attitude. I like that." She said, leaning down, kissing me on the cheek before floating away.

"Oh, no! Your not getting away with just a kiss on the cheek." I said, then tackled her to the ground and held her there. Being a vampire, I have the ability to extend my tongue to great lengths. I stretched it out and licked her all over the face, then got up. "There. Now you can go." When she got up, she wiped her face off, then smiled.

"You know, that's the same trick your dad pulled on me when he was about your age. I never got to get back at him for that. would you mind giving him this for me?" She said, then punched me in the stomach and kicked me in the face. I fell to the ground with a loud 'Oof!' and new she did that on purpose.

"Heh. Well, I'm glad You didn't stay to mad at me. By the way, when will you be done with my war hammer guitar? I would like to have it so we can play some music together some time." I was getting a little agitated that it was taking so long for her to finish my guitar, because I also need a weapon, and I gave it to her about three months ago, and I still haven't got it back.

"Actually, I'm glad you asked. I was actually putting the finishing touches on it before you so rudely stole my bass. It's back at my place. Wanna go get it with me?" She asked, smiling. I agreed, and we headed off to get my guitar.

_Later at Marceline's house..._

"So, where's it at?" I asked, not wanting to wait anymore so I could show off my music skills again.

"Over here, dummy. you walked right past it. Again." She said, throwing the hammer at me. It twirled around, and I stopped it in mid air. This hammer was magical. The person who's name was engraved in it was the only one allowed to use it. I have my name engraved on one side, and Marceline's on the other. I had to add her's so she could make it into a guitar. I grabbed it's handle, flipped it around, then strummed it a few times to get a feel for the sound. Then I started playing it so fast, not even Marceline could keep up with me. I started playing some creepy chords, then something sweet. I decided I was going to play a song for the most awesome girl I knew.

_Please, please forgive me,_  
_But I won't be home again._  
_Maybe someday you'll look up,_  
_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_  
_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_  
_You forgot me long ago._  
_Am I that unimportant...?_  
_Am I so insignificant...?_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
_You won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me,_  
_I'm all alone._  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,_  
_But I won't be home again._  
_I know what you do to yourself,_  
_I breathe deep and cry out,_  
_"Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
_You won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me,_  
_I'm all alone._  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_  
_Knowing you don't care._  
_And if I sleep just to dream of you_  
_I'll wake without you there,_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't something..._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

I stopped singing, put the my hammer guitar down, then looked at Marceline. "Wow. I still can't get over how awesome you are at singing. Your voice is amazing. Hey, you know what? We should start a band. You in?" She asked, but I didn't care. I was upset that she didn't get the meaning of my song.

"Fuck you, I'm leaving." I said, then smashed my way through her wall and floated away, hearing her yelling at me the whole way home. I was floating with my back to the ground, playing some songs that sounded sad. I floated right past Topaz, who looked at me, grabbed my leg, then slammed me to the ground.

"What's up, o creature of the night? You sound sad? Did she do it again?" Topaz asked. I talked to topaz about my feelings for Marcy all the time.

"Yep. And you know what I did? I smashed a whole in her wall and told her 'fuck you'. She screamed at me the whole time I was leaving." I said, then played some more music.

"Sweet. And, nice. She deserved it... but you also over reacted. I mean, you haven't exactly outright told her how you feel, so what's keeping you from it?" Topaz said, and I was mad. Not at her, but at myself. I'm not afraid to do anything. I've went skinny dipping in the ocean while in the middle of playing a piano on a surf board after skydiving from thousands of feet up. Then I battle a shark with a laser spider canon on it's head, while going through a vortex of the most terrifying things in all of existence. But for some reason, I can't get the courage to tell Marceline how I feel.

"Your right. I think I'll go apologize to her, then tell her how I feel. Maybe she'll forgive me if she knows why I acted the way I did." I said, then fist bumped Topaz and floated as fast as I could back to Marceline's house. When I got there, it was already to late. Marceline was dead!... Just kidding. But she was sitting on her steps, crying. "Was I supposed to bring flowers to this funeral? Sorry, I forgot it was today." I said, hoping a joke would lighten the mood.

"Why are you here? I thought you were mad at me. I don't know why, though. I didn't even do anything to you." She said, looking away, a little mad, but still crying.

"I know, I was a huge jerk just now, but I came back to apologize and... to tell you why I did that." I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"So, what reason do you have that made you want to smash my wall down?" She asked. I was trying to build up the courage to tell her.

"Marcy, think about that song I just sang." I started. She was confused, but I could tell she was thinking about it.

"Yeah. What about it? Great song by the way. glad I gave you those CD's." I felt myself getting angry again, but I held my anger back.

"Think about the WORDS of the song. I wasn't just singing that to sing it." I said, trying not to blow up on her.

"The only thing I can think of is the part about dying to know someone... WAIT, WHAT?! You gotta tell me! Who do you like. maybe I can help!" That made me even angrier, and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"YOU'RE SUCH A DUMB-ASS! I WAS SINGING THAT TO YOU! I LIKE YOU, OKAY?! I've tried to hint at it so much, but apparently you are oblivious to love!" I said, getting up and attempting to float away. Right before I got outside of the cave, though, Marceline grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I've never thought of you like that... Can I tell you a story? I want you to know why I push all the guys I know away. Your dad could tell you, too." This is the most I have seen of Marceline's feelings ever, and I wasn't going to pass up a chance like this.

"Sure. I'd love to hear about your past. I mean, I don't have anything better to do anyway, so I have all the time in the world." We walked into her house, I sat on her couch, which I planned to replace on her birthday, and she told me her story. First she told me about how she had grown up without a parent for a while, so she was all alone. Then she told me about the time Ice King found her, and how much she thought of him as a father, until he started going crazy and left her. Then I was told about how she had spent her life in the Nightosphere with her dad, Hunson Abadeer, until he ate her fries one night. Then she went into specific details about her relationship with Ash, and how he sold Hambo, and then her relationship with my dad.

"Finn the human... or, the vampire, as he is now known. He was the best friend I had ever had, besides Hambo, and I thought we would be friends forever. Then one day, I was told he was going to be hurt, so I tried to distance myself from him to avoid the emotional pain. the problem with that is that Finn turned himself evil, and that's when your mom showed up. We were about to try and turn Finn normal again, but then Casimir showed up, and he started messing with everyone's emotions. I tried to kill all three of them at one point, and I almost succeeded at killing your dad, but Sue saved him. That's how Finn became a vampire. I rarely talk to Finn anymore, and when I do, it's only because I am with you."

Wow. I didn't know Marceline had so many issues. "So, then why are you hiding your feelings from me? I haven't hurt you, and I plan on never hurting you like that. Not if I can help it." I said, trying to reassure her.

She grinned, and looked away. "You're a sweet kid, completely innocent, too. You won't understand why I act the way I do until you have something happen in your life that causes those closest to you to hurt you. I just want you to know that, no matter what, I won't be that person." She started floating to her room, but then turned back to me and stared for a minute. after a while, she spoke. "You know what, fine. If you like me so much, I have another story to tell you. When your dad was a kid, before he met your mom, he was hiding in my house. He hid in my closet and thought I didn't know. I was about to take a shower, and he decided he was going to see if it was okay for him to leave, but he accidentally crawled into the bathroom and saw me while I was getting undressed. He crawled back out of the room, but it was to late. he had that image in his head already, and haven't asked him about it since. The reason I brought this story up was because I wanted you to know that if you try anything funny, I'll gut you like a pig. No joking involved." She said, then continued up the stairs. "You can let yourself out now!" She called, and I decided I was going to pull a prank on her. I turned invisible, floated up the stairs, then grabbed her bass. I floated back down stairs, went outside, then put it on her roof. then I floated back home.


	2. The Fight for Fire

I was sitting in my house reading a book while Topaz was in the Kitchen. I keep her favorite food in my house. Firebombs. That's what we call them. I found them one day while exploring the outskirts of the Fire Kingdom. They were apples that grew in soil that was so hot, that the tree and the apples were on fire. They were golden all the way through, but the skin was red. The stem was an actual flame, and if anyone but a fire elemental bit into one, they would explode. I learned that the hard way. They also explode if they are penetrated by any object that is not fire based. I've used them a few times against Ice king, but only a small piece, so it didn't hurt him... to badly. "So, more Firebombs? Don't you think that you might eat to many of those?" I asked.

"Hey, are you calling me fat?" She said, becoming furious. I should probably explain what Topaz looks like. Due to her parents both being fire elementals, she has hair made from fire, and so are her clothes. But, because her dad contained my fathers DNA, she has a human body. her body is made of the same kind of flesh a human's is, but it's fire proof. That is how she is able to be with Carry without hurting her. Her hair is almost down to her shoulders. When Topaz gets angry, her skin turns read, and her hair starts flailing wildly. And right now, she was angry.

"No! I was just saying that I would expect you to be full by now. I mean, that's like 50 Firebombs! How do you eat so much?" I said, being defensive, trying not to get burned.

"I could ask you the same thing about all those roses you drain." Only Topaz knows about my secret. I only eat roses when I'm not around anyone but her and my parents.

"Touché. I guess I'll leave you alone about them, then." I said, then put my book down. She swallowed each firebomb with one bite a piece.

"So, wanna go pick on Ice King?" She asked, and I declined.

"Hey, have you ever read this book? It's called Fionna and Cake. Apparently, Ice King made it." I said, then noticed dad walk into the room.

"What's that son? Is that... Casimir! What did I tell you about stealing?!" He said, taking the book.

"That it was wrong. But I didn't steal it. I was just borrowing it. I asked Ice King If I could borrow it and make some changes, then he could see if he liked it." I said, in a casual tone.

"Hmm... You know, your aunt Marceline did something like that once." I shuddered.

"Dad. She's not my aunt. I told you to stop calling her that. You know how I feel about her."

"Oh, right. Sorry." He said, then handed me the book. "Make sure you aren't changing these stories in his book. use your own paper. If he likes it, I know a spell that will help him out later. Tell me if he does and I'll give you the spell." He said, then walked away.

"Okay, where was I? Oh yeah! This book is a world based on everything that happened to dad when he was a kid, except that it is in an opposite world called Aaa. Everyone there is basically the opposite gender of the people here in Ooo." I said, then wrote a few more words in the book. "There, I'm done. Come on. I gotta go take this to Ice King." So, me and Topaz left and brought Ice King back his book.

"My, this is much better than I expected it to be. Though I may not be in it as much, the way I show up is WAY more convincing now. Thank you, Casimir." He said, then handed me some kind of amulet.

"What's this?" I asked, holding up in the air. The jewel in the center was purple, with white spirals all the way through it.

"It's supposed to be an amulet of dimensions, but it hasn't worked for me. It's would give the user the power to open a portal to any dimension that they could think of. I'm giving it to you in appreciation for the work you put into my story." I thanked him, bowed, then left to go show Marceline. Topaz and I were on our way there, when I rubbed the jewel in the pattern that the spirals went in. It glowed, and a large hole opened up in front of us. As soon as it did, two boys ran through it, and the one wearing a black jacket tackled the other one. The one in the jacket looked a lot older, and stronger, than anyone I knew.

"Who the heck are you two? I've never seen you around Ooo before." the blond haired kid said after we got them to stop fighting.

"I'm Casimir. This is Topaz. And you are?" I asked. They both looked at each other.

"Well, I'm Theatum, but most people call me Theo. I'm a vampire, and I am one of the most powerful people in Ooo." the one in the black jacket said.

"Also the most egotistical. Anyway, I'm Clark. I'm a shark person. I also have the power to control darkness, and light. We're both basically invincible. Neither of us win in a fight, and I have been ripped in half before." He said, making both Topaz and my mouths hang open.

"Yeah, but we gotta get back to our world now. Maybe we can hang out some time." Theo said. I nodded in agreement, and they went back through the portal. Topaz got an evil idea.

"Wanna go to a battle world? I want to fight some peeps!"

"No way. But, I'll fight you, if you want to fight so badly." I said, then pulled out my hammer.

"Okay, but if you get hurt, you asked for it." She said, spawning a great sword made from fire.

And so, we battled, and by the time we were done, she had cut me many times, I had hit her with my hammer and left a lot of bruises, and basically, we were both just completely exhausted. "I think you win." I said, lying on the ground next to Topaz's feet.

"Your damn right I did. Now, what do you owe me? How about a year's worth of Firebombs." She lifted me off the ground, and I moaned a little.

"But, if I give you that many, you'll eat all of the one's I have left, and then we'll have to wait a few more months before I can get any more." I said as she carried me back home.

"You'll give them to me, and you won't complain. Or else!" She said, holding a fire dagger to my throat.

"Gob, you don't have to be so mean about it. Fine, you can have them." I said, them she dropped me on the ground. She then walked off, and I sat there, trying to let my body heal.

_Later, at Marceline's house..._

I recovered pretty quickly, then headed to Marcy's house. That's where I am now. "So, she really held a knife to your throat? Dang. I didn't know she liked those dang apples..." She said, but I cut her off.

"Firebombs. They aren't really apples, so to speak." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm glad you're okay. I was worried when I saw you floating in here all beat up." She said, then rubbed my hair.

"AGH! Stop that! You know I hate it." I said, then fixed my hair after smacking her hand away. My hair is a purplish color, but that's because it is blue and has red streaks in it. My hair flowed down over one eye, and the rest of it looked like I had it messed up at all times.

"Yeah, yeah. Wuss." She was about to do it again, but then changed her mind. "How experienced are you in being in a relationship?"

"That's random, but I have only went as far as kissing. Why?" I said, then took my hammer out, then started strumming.

"Well, I was just wondering. So, who was your first kiss?" She said, grabbing her bass. She started playing along with me, then we started singing.

_"You always push me away, won't let me near you."_

_"Your not my type, so let me be dude."_

_"I can't stand the pain I feel when I look in your eyes."_

_"You sound like you got puppy love. I said you're just to kind."_

_"I can be tough, you know it's true."_

_"JUST FACE IT DUDE! I'm just not into you."_

I started to get upset. Time to crank things up.

_"You say I don't know pain, but I only have things to gain!_  
_I only want to be with you, so let me on board that train.  
_

_If I had a chance, you'd see we were meant to be.  
_

_Just go out with me, Marceline!"_

"DUDE, I SAID NO!" She said, talking now.

"Yeah, but you won't even give me a chance! just one date. Let's give you a chance to see if you have feelings for me." I could see her thinking about this. She sighed.

"Fine. But if you screw this up, you won't get another chance." She said, grabbing me by the hand.

"Where are we going?" I said, when she stopped.

"We're going to get you dressed up." She then swirled around, and her clothes turned into a long, black dress.

"Wait, does that mean my..." I gulped. "Hair?" She nodded, so I tried to get away from her as much as possible, but she refused to let go.

"YOU AREN'T GETTING OUT OF THIS! You asked for it, so you gotta do what I say!" She said, then took me into a clothing store. "Okay, with your eye color, the best thing to use is... This!" She grabbed a white and blue striped shirt. "Now, to go with your your shirt, we'll grab some... Here, try on these jeans and this shirt. I'm gonna go try and find a place to make a reservation." She handed me the clothes, then left the store. I went to a changing room, tried the clothes on, and they fit perfectly. I took them up to the counter, paid for them, then left to find Marceline, who just so happened to be leaving a building with a sign that said 'Hair Stylists' on it, but I didn't realize that until she started to drag me in there.

"NO! NO, I WON'T DO IT! I will do anything else, but not this!" I said, but it was already to late. By the time I was done, they had styled my hair to look like a rock star. Not that I couldn't be one, but still.

"Well, what do you think?" Marceline asked. I knew she was enjoying this.

"What do I think? I THINK YOU JUST CUT MY HAIR!... But, I do like it. I might need to make this my new hair style." It was to my shoulders, spiked up a bit, and the front covered my eyes just enough to where it made them look darker. My eyes were a light blue, so I thought that was really cool.

"Marceline, I don't think I've ever had a more challenging canvas before! Please... let me do his hair more!" the woman who did my hair said.

"Well? That's your decision to make, Casimir. Do you wanna do that?" I agreed to it, and the woman thanked me. She gave me her card, which had her own personal hair salon business's name printed on it, and her name.

"Thank you, Candy. So... how much was this?" I asked, and she told me the price. I almost fainted, but I paid her. It cost 500 gold coins. (That's about $773,080 worth.)

Me and Marcy walked out of the building, then hurried off. I still had about 200 gold coins left, so I wasn't to worried about the meal. We headed off to a restaurant that was named after one of the greatest cooks I knew. The 'Jake's Tout Ce Que Yous Pouvez Manger Buffet'. "YOU GOT US A RESERVATION HERE! I'm Jake's nephew, and even I can't get a reservation here. How did you do it?!" I asked, astounded.

"That's my little secret." She said, winking at me, then we headed into the restaurant.


	3. A Bad First Date

_**I have to know. Why is it that this story isn't getting nearly as many readers as meltdown? I wanna know what made meltdown so awesome, so I can try to do the same for this one.**_

* * *

"So, you threatened your way in here? I wouldn't be able to do that because of Dad always gets onto me for doing things like that." I said after Marceline told me her 'secret' to getting a reservation for this restaurant.

"You should try not doing what your dad tells you so much. You act to nice for a vampire." she replied, sucking the red out of a glass of wine.

"You know how dad is. He would beat me senseless if I even tried doing that." I said, then whispered something to a waiter.

"What was that? You planning something special?" She said, a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"No, just... special order on my food."

"What, you wanna raw steak? I never pictured you as a blood drinker." I shook my head in disgust.

"GOB, no! I just..." The waiter walked up and put down my plate. It was a plate of spaghetti.

"Here you are, sir. Your spaghetti with rose mozzarella sauce." The waiter said, then walked away. Marceline looked at me as if to say 'Are you serious', then bust out laughing.

"You gotta be kidding! Roses?! Is that supposed to be romantic?" I was about to just throw the plate across the room, when a man walked past me who looked almost human. I grabbed him right then and drained him... and LIKED it! I've tried blood before, and I have never enjoyed it. "Uh, dude? You just KILLED a man! What the heck?!"

I looked back at Marceline, then told her about my taste for roses. But... when I tasted the spaghetti, I almost puked. "Um... This is disgusting." I got up and began trying to eat the red out of different objects, but I couldn't stomach any of it. "I think I am becoming 'one of those blood drinking vampires' that you were talking about earlier."

"Don't worry. That happens after you drink blood. It will fade after a while. But... why didn't you ever tell me you only ate the red from roses? I wouldn't have made you eat all those strawberries." I shook my head.

"No, no. It's fine. It was my fault for being embarrassed by it. But, thinks for understanding." I said, then I felt a weird pang in my chest. Then I fell to the floor in pain, and my eyes turned completely white.

I blacked out, then saw myself sitting by Marceline at the restaurant we were at, and she asked to go use the bathroom. The me that was sitting by her said okay, and she walked away, so I followed her. I wasn't going to follow her into the bathroom, so don't get the wrong idea. I just had a bad feeling about this.

"You really did come." She said to a man wearing a black suite and a white hat... Wait, Dad?

"Well, of course. It's my son's date, and I have to watch over him." he said, then ordered another plate of spaghetti.

"Well, I'm glad you came. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"And What would that be." Dad said between bites.

"Well, first of all, I wanted to apologize for turning you into a vampire. Second, I wanted to apologize for trying to have you executed. But most of all, I just wanted you to know something." She motioned for him to move in closer, so he leaned across the table. He turned his head sideways, then she got closer to him. Then, she grabbed his head and kissed him. I was stunned, but then I woke back up.

"CASIMIR, WAKE UP!" That's the first thing I heard. When I opened my eyes, I saw Dad and Marceline crouching over me, trying to make sure I was okay.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm okay." I said to reassure them, but I knew it wasn't true. I was completely thrown off by how real that dream was, and the fact that Dad was here, just like in the dream. "Dad, did you come here to watch over me because I am on a date?" He looked surprised.

"Uh... yeah. How did you know that son?" I shook my head. I was getting a bad feeling.

"And let me guess, you've already had three plates of spaghetti, and you are sitting at the table over there by the bathrooms." He looked even more shocked.

"Have you known I was here the whole time?" I told him no, and then Marceline started to question me.

"Hey, why don't you get up off the floor and sit back down. And, since you're here Finn, go sit back down. Your son is fine." He did what she said, as did I, and Marceline sat there staring at me in a weird silence, before standing up. "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." She started to walk away, but I grabbed her arm.

"You aren't going anywhere, and if you are, it's not in that bathroom."

"What? Are you trying to tell me what to d..." I stopped her and started floating us out of the room.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING?! I know what you were going to do! You were going to go and kiss my dad while you are on a date with ME! You, you... AGH! Fine. I'm out. But don't think I won't tell my mom about your little 'talk' if you kiss him." I said, floating away, just as Dad started to float into the spot I was in. He saw me, then started floating towards me.

"Son, can we talk?" Dad said as he caught up to me.

"There's nothing to talk about." I said, taking a spare Firebomb from under my shirt. I threw it at him and he chopped it in half with his hand, causing it to explode in front of him.

"Casimir Shamantak! I taught you better than this!" That did it. I stopped and turned around.

"TAUGHT ME BETTER THAN THIS?! BETTER THAN WHAT, DAD?! To not leave a girl when she was going to attempt to hit on your dad while on a date with you! You know how much SHIT that I have been through because of her?!... YOU! Your the real problem. I mean, I wouldn't even have any issues if it wasn't for you!" I started to transform into my bat form, when Dad got the same idea. I decided to tap into the power from Mom's side of the family. I started to grow horns from my forehead, my eyes turned completely black, my hair started to turn to blood, and blades came out of my arms. "YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF! You think you are some all mighty hero who saved the world from a creature no one would have been able to stop! Tell me, do you remember that baby inside of that goo that Mom and Marceline almost summoned? The one you killed? Do you know the REAL way that it is planted into someone?! BY MALE CONTACT WITH IT! YOU CAUSED IT TO BE BORN, AND NOW YOU ARE FACE TO FACE WITH YOUR CONSEQUENCES! ARE YOU READY TO FACE THEM, DAD!" I started to cry, and I started to propel myself to the ground. He followed me, but I kicked him in the stomach, and he lost his focus, so I grabbed him and when he hit the ground, I landed, standing with one foot on top of him.

"Son, please. I know you are better than this. Fight it!" He said, but I kicked him in the head, making him go unconscious.

"Better than this. HA! I never even wanted to kill anyone. I just wanted you to realize that I'm not that little boy who looked up to you for so long. I am a full grown man with my own personality." I lifted him up, held him in place, then reversed time. Yeah, I can do that. I went back to when we were about to hit the ground.

I was propelling myself towards the ground again, and he was following me. I had reenacted everything that had happened earlier, only this time when I grabbed him, I placed myself under him, knowing we were going to fast for him to stop before he crashed into the ground. He landed on my body, and we skidded across the ground for about half a mile.

"You saved me. See, I knew you were good." I looked at him, then explained everything that happened up until I turned back time. "You really feel like that?"

"Dad, I know you have certain expectations from me, but I am 116! I think it's about time that you let me make my own decisions, DON'T FOLLOW ME ON DATES, and face it. I might have an evil side." I said, then helped him up. I hugged him, then walked away. "Goodbye, Dad. I have to move out. I feel to cramped living with you and mom still. But don't worry, I will visit and call, so you can make sure I'm okay." I started to float away, when I saw Marceline hovering over us, watching me.

"Casimir, we gotta talk." She said when I started to fly past her. As soon as she said it though, my amulet from the Ice King started to shine, and a portal opened up beside us. Hands reached out through it, and grabbed Marceline, and I quickly grabbed her arm, causing myself to get sucked in the portal with her. I closed my eyes, and felt her hand slip away from mine. "CASIMIR!"

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything. I was in an endless abyss with Ooo underneath me, and a large bird above me. Then, in a bright flash of light, I was back in Ooo, and I was standing with Marceline. She was crying, and holding something behind her back, she approached me. She said something that was inaudible to me, and then hugged me. I hugged her back, then I felt a large, sharp pain in my heart. When I pulled away from her, I noticed the knife in my chest. I fell to my knees, then mouthed 'Why?' but nothing came out. Then I closed my eyes and fell to the ground, face first.

"...Casimir. Casimir?" I started to hear someone saying my name. "CASIMIR!" This time, I woke up and noticed that I was lying in a square room with a man I had never met before against the wall as if he were a painting..

"Who are you?" I asked the man, holding his gaze so as not to be attacked without warning.

"I am Prismo. I am the ruler of this realm. I was just waiting for you to awaken so I could ask you what brought you here." I explained my situation, and he nodded... or, I think he did.

"So, how do I get out of here?" I asked.

"Well, you can use that amulet, or you can wish to go home. But, I would wish for something else while you are here." He said, then I realized what he meant.

"Okay. But first, can I ask you something? Did I just have a croak dream?" He nodded. "Awesome. Okay, I wish..." Just before I could make a wish, a portal opened up again, and I got pulled into it. I looked around, finding myself in a world that looked like Ooo, but didn't feel like it. I walked around, then saw who I thought was Peppermint Butler, but when I called for him, the peppermint person turned around, and I noticed that it was a girl.


End file.
